cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon/@comment-4784241-20150528061416
OK, now that I've read over all of the Set, I'll give my thoughts and opinions on it. These are opinions based on initial assessments and not seeing them in any sort of play. Link Joker: A couple of Deletor cards, but not much that actually salvages that subclan. A Glendios support card, but not one that most Glendios players would actually use due to G1 space being too tight. A pretty good CBD/Blaster Joker support card that helps make use of SV's higher hand size but low offense to also potentially counter and soul charge. I don't have much of an opinion on G-LJ as I've yet to see them in action, really, but they make use of lock and unlock to explore their mechanics more now that Lock has been severely weakened by Stride and Legion. I just have a personal bias against them because they aren't evil :P. But overall, LJ got some nice stuff in this Set, and time will how well G-LJ performs in the meta. Murakumo: They definitely got some nice tools here, but probably the biggest disappointment of the Set was the fact that they only received ONE trigger in it. All Clans released in G Era prior to this had received AT LEAST a playset of triggers, but not the undersupported Murakumo. They did get a pretty nice RRR Stride that can make use of the temporary clones for a re-standing Vanguard that can result in a plus overall, though I'm not sure how I feel about their R Stride. They still are also a tad vulnerable to Phantom Blaster Diablo. I don't see a lot of Murakumo in competitive play (last time was in S2) we'll see how they do now that they've got some new tools to work with. I can't wait to see Shin in action in the anime. Kagero: ...And the reward to most pointless Clan in the booster goes to! Seal Dragons got some much needed support, but their aces are still in the LB Era so unless they get a Legion Revival, it's not going to help them much. Most of the other support in this Set for Kagero was just plain bad and took away spots from, say, Murakumo getting their full playset of Triggers. Their new Stride is OK, but not really what Kagero wanted. The Blademaster deck got a bit stronger, but really the best part out of it is them getting better backup G3 options. Dark Irregulars: My personal choice for "Winner" of the Set, DI had been waiting a long time for this support, and the wait was worth it. Not only did the much established Amon subclan get some awesome new toys to work with, but the Strider focused Scharlachrot Vampir (I have trouble remembering that name...) is a pretty good budget alternative. They also got one of the most dangerous Strides in the game in Gilles, a high power crit gain Glory with Triple Drive. It requires a bit of setup, but with the new support, getting that 15 soul isn't too difficult. Really, the only complaint DI can make here is that they didn't get a new G1 alternative to Doreen. Considering how old and how useful that card is, it could have really used the reprint at least over Flirtatious. Shadow Paladins: I'm not really sure what to say here. Revengers got some fun cards like Witty and the LB Enabler, but Claret's support seems lackluster in comparison to Blaster Dark Diablo's. Aurageyser is OK, but probably will only be run at 2. We got a new 7K Nemain with GB1, but that GB1 I feel makes it weaker than Nemain, even with the 7K power. Oh, and I suppose I shouldn't leave out that massive troll in the PBD BR GR. I still would have mch prefered if that had been a Blaster Stride, but it's still an interesting card at least to help revive the original Shadow Paladin deck. It remains to be seen how much use Claret and his gang will see, but Revengers are still dominant and Blaster Support still trumps generic for the most part. Gold Paladins: Well... these guys are... interesting. So, G-GP follows some of the trends of S4 Liberators of calling from the top 3-4, but also adds superior guarding to the mix. Because of this, I feel like they are much better running a normal PG rather than PGG due to PGG's not working when called from the deck. Too bad they didn't get one here, but hopefully it wouldn't be too difficult to track down for newer GP players. Their RRR Stride is probably the most disappointing of them all. Liberators are still arguably stronger, but I give credit to G-GP to at least bringing something new to the table. Elementals: Pokkle can go die in a fire. Air Elemental however is pretty solid and might some some use in some decks, unlike other non G4 Elementals. And that's my initial assessment.